Ships
Ships= This page is a list of all the ships that officially occur in Spooky's House of Sweg. Shruk and Star Shruk, our lord and savior, has been commonly seen violently doing the do with the extremely elusive StarGazrLily. In front of others. In public. So much so that even Uncle Badtouch is spooked. These two are obviously the perfect ship and currently are the parents of 5 million shark babies. They plan on having more and taking over the world with their perfectness. "Ode to StarGazrLily: Roses r red Shruk is Greener I Think about u When i touch my weener" Shruk, 2015 Spooky and Specimen 2 Spooky's one true soulmate and best friend is the much despised Specimen 2. They met over the love of killing. Ben and Iskaldur Probably the most iconic couple in history. They are also the best couple in history. They met over the love of each other. Because it was love at first sight. Terry and Beefy Waifu Terry and beefy are the most perfect couple in the universe, and are now finally married! They have one adopted child named Berry (see the article) who even has a ship of his own! Sweg Lord and Hipster Wife Sweg Lord is married to Specimen 5 aka Hipster Wife. Even though she cheats on him everyday, he still loves her. They met over their love of sweg. WP and Iskaldur Iskaldur has a (not so secret) crush on WP and as a result, Ben wants to kill him brutally. Shruk and Onions Shruk has a strong sexual attraction to onions. So he married all of them. They met over their love of onions. Beefy and Leechy Beefy was rumored to be dating Leechy for some time. Happy Mask Salesman and Kaity Kaity is married to the (Hyrule) or good Happy Mask Salesman. They met over their interest of kindness. Leechy and Specimen 4 Leechy is a whore and went after Specimen 4, but she was only interested in vore. Leechy was not interested in gore, and Matsuri thought he was really a bore. So Leechy the giant stupid whore went out everywhere to explore, searching for more and more and more, then eventually found a beef store. Sep777 and specimen 1 Sep and specimen 1 (the slime form) are a very cute, very plausible couple in shipping. (possibly) Doraemon and Terry Pretty low chances, but they are both in the D team, and signs show sometimes. SCP-999 and Everyone else SCP-999 is so cute and everybody loves him, he's so adorable and tickles everyone. Darkstar293 and Specimen 13 They met at a beach, and became friends from their love of swimming, They were married the day they met. Metalsonic and Bluelink Bluelink loves specimen 4 and Metalsonic is specimen 4, plus you can just see it. Doraemon and Jazz the Cat Everybody wants to be a cat. Iskaldur and Darkstar293 Rumors have been going around about something between a moth and a demon. Iskal and Dark are suggested to be these two, and strong signs show. Warpyro and Kim Jong Un They met over their love of war and nukes. Iskaldur and Schmidkalkan There once was a squid who transformed into a kid, and this lovely squid's name was Schmid. He met a young lass in the town of Madrid, who once was a moth but was now was a kid, Schmid wanted to play Duck Game but Isk forbid, and thus ended the ship of Iskaldur and Schmid. Doraemon and Sweg Lord Doraemon looks up to Sweg Lord so much that he fell in love with him. Darkstar293 and Yanderekouhai These two are adorable. 'Nuff said. Berry the thingy and A Classroom shadow Berry the thingy and a classroom shadow named Julia are reportedly in love and sending each other letters. Darkstar and Bluelink Darkstar is madly in love with BlueLink, but BlueLink won't show his true feelings. FacciaBianco and Warpyro One day in the Dubai, there was once was guy, who did not want to be a senpai. Faccia let out a long sigh, because she desperately needed a hot senpai, so she went out to the sky, very high, and asked the holy lord "WHY???" God answered her prayer and started to cry, and granted her her senpai. His name was Warpyro, he could not deny, that Faccia would make the perfect waifu for this guy. And afterwards they went out for pie. |-|Gallery= FeelingUp.PNG|Iskaldur and Specimen 6 about to get it on Image-0.jpg|Senpai Beefy with Teacup Terry image.jpg|Terry and Beefy File:Beefy_and_terry_001.jpg|thumb|Another Terry x beefy True love.jpg|The first kiss! Romantic tea.jpg|Kissy Kissy ((Don't tell her I made this for her ok???)) IMG 2811.JPG|Darkstar X Iskaldur A beautiful romantic evening with the best couple.jpg Category:Templates Category:Template documentation Category:Swag Category:Badass Category:The D Team Category:Multi-personality Category:Robot Category:Browse Category:Blog posts Category:Beefy's Waifus Category:Invincible Category:Menacing Category:SCP-thingy Category:Cute Category:Smoke weed everyday Category:Powerful Category:Beefy's waifus Category:Images Category:Spooky Category:Sexy Category:Bat-Dos Category:CAT-DOS like Category:Cat-Dos Like Category:What the fudgesicle Category:Awesome swag Category:Parasite Category:Senpai Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Yay super friends Category:TMHOJS Category:Machine Category:TMHoJS Category:Everybody Category:TMSoJS